lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dad in a Box
Dad in a Box is a fan-made parody song and video, co-created by Andy "Speaker" Floyd from Inside the Experience and Robert "CapnBob" Montjoy of Lost Rhapsody fame. It centers around , and in the video shows montages of Locke's relationship with his father. Background Speaker details the origins of the song in his LiveJournal blog. "The day after , a cool chica named Blerg posted some lyrics she wrote up real quick. I fell in love with them and requested permission to record them. Permission was granted, but I could not find a karaoke version of **** in a Box. So, I recruited my friend capnbob to lay down the beat. Bob also became interested and offered his vocals as well. After getting permission from Blerg, Bob proceeded to change the lyrics. You see, Bob is amazing at FLASH and did both LOST Rhapsodies. Because of this, he knows scenes from LOST very well, and already had a music video for this song in mind. We recorded the song with every intention of him making a video and playing it at the LOST WEEKEND party in LA two weekends ago, But... There were technical difficulties. The video never got off the ground. Though, we did perform it LIVE! (thanks to bobbaaay for the recording!) Don't worry, we didn't give up on our original goal! It may be a couple weeks late, but FINALLY we have a world premiere video!" Credits In his ITE blog dated April 5, 2007, Speaker provides the following credits for the song: * lyrics by blergeatkitty and capnbob * performed by capnbob and speakerwiggin * music performed by capnbob He also provides a link to download an MP3 of the song. Lyrics The lyrics were posted on Speaker's ITE blog on April 5, 2007: You've hated your daddy... for a long long time (such a long time) He stole your kidney, and then he broke your spine (WOW) Well we're so impressed, now that you're standing upright Gonna show you something that I know will blow your mind A gift so special, it'll blow off your socks Take a look inside -- it's your dad in a box Not gonna get you a chair with wheels 'Cause ever since the plane crash your spine's been healed Not gonna get you a spray for your hair Unless you need to fight with a polar bear Not gonna get you a game of chess, You'll enter seven seven and you'll make a big mess Wanna get you somethin' that we know you want Somethin' really special It's your dad in a box, your dad in a box, John It's your dad in a box, your dad in a box, John See I'm wise enough to know when the plot needs movin', and I got just the twist somethin' to show ya that you're still at the top of our list To all the Others out there with bald guys to impress It's easy to do, just follow these steps 1: Find a really big box 2: Put his dad in that box 3: Make him open the box And that's the way you do it It's your dad in a box... your dad in a box, John It's your dad in a box, your dad in a box, yeah Plane crash; dad in a box Shannon dies; dad in a box Hatch explodes; your dad in a box Every single episode your dad in a box Over at the pearl station, dad in a box Eyepatch dude in sonic fence, your dad in a box Blowin' up the submarine, your dad in a box (yeah-wow-wow-wow-wow-wow) Your dad in a box, your dad in a box, your dad in a box...''' Video CapnBob uploaded the video to YouTube on April 10, 2007: Irish LOST fan Bobbay uploaded this live performance from LOST WEEKEND 2007 on April 1st: EW7odCDPUmk